Blood and Strawberries
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: A school of monsters have just begone visiting the human world until they stoppped at a school for just girls, the monster school hides that they are demons by their human scent. Which one of the girls can escape the fire that start with the other girls. To tell you the truth I'm still not goods at this summary stuff sorry *bows gracefully*
1. Shiro meets Shizuma

Well there was a school full of monsters and one human named Tsukune, they went to the human world for a fieldtrip and visited a school that was full of girls, they really couldn't believe that there was even a school like that, but you know it wasn't that bad.

Three girls came out of a church looking building and saw a bus, and went back to their mansion, and as they monsters got off the bus Moka hugged all over Tsukune not knowing what was going on, a red head gray head and blue head came out of the door and looked at them asking "What do you want here?"

"We just came to see the school." The teacher said, a little scared and a smile crossed their face looking at the teacher, the gray hair girl stepped forward saying "I am Shizuma I'm the popular one at this school and this is Tamao and Nagisa" the two girls stepped forward and they bowed saying "Welcome to the All girls Academy" Tsukune was worried about what they would do to him because boys weren't around and half of their school were monsters, Shizuma took Nagisa by the hand and they walked off with Tamao following behind.

"What's up with them teach?" one of the boys asked standing next to Tsukune.

"I have no idea but I'm going to go snoop around and see what they are talking about everyone STAY HERE" the teacher said, looking at two special monsters adding "That means you two as well Shiro...Kaz"

"But that's no fun concerning it's us their talking about I wanna go have a look at Shizuma but thats a waste of my effort on keeping smells in my nose so I'm going to take a nap in a tree somewhere see ya" Shiro said, taking her leave from them.

Kaz wanted to go to, but he thought it would have been best for him to stay, the class watched me leave and then paniced thinking to themselves 'What if she finds them doing things in the grass she would get front row seats to the action' so the men tried to hind their footsteps from Shiro, (which couldn't happen in a million years) she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment and listened to their footsteps and ran through the trees as her eyes remained closed and accidently bumped into someone, they were about to yell at her when they saw that she had her eyes close and asked "Are you alright miss?"

"Not really there are boys after me... Your voice sounds familiar" Shiro answered, looking sround shaking off the inpact she take from the woman's elbow.

"Of course I am familiar my name is Shizuma and what is yours?" she asked.

"Shiro... Shiro Haruno sorry but I can't open my eyes" Shiro answered, feeling a frown on her own face.

"Don't be sad I'll be here for you I promise Shiro and I wonder where Nagisa went" she said, not really caring about her as much as she used too.

"Who knows I think my friend found her and now their getting to know each other like we should his name is Kaz he's part lion and I'm part wolf sorry I didn't mention it to ya earlier." Shiro said, continuing to frown.

Shizuma put her hand on Shiro's cheek and moved in a kiss, but Shiro threw something in the direction of the noice and the boys ran out towards the bus and she was impressed, but then asked "Why won't you open your eyes for me Shiro?"

"I was born this way even if I tried to open them my eyelids would always falls back down so I gave up" Shiro answered straight faced now.

"Can't I do something about that for you?" she questioned with worried flowing through her body, Shiro placed her hand on top of Shizuma's and shook her head getting up to take her leave "Nothing can help this birtheffect Shizuma" and she let go of Shizuma's hand, turned around and left.


	2. Who is that chasing you Shiro and Kaz?

After that Shizuma was a few inches behind telling me to wait, but I had to leave later I met up with Kaz in the front of the school (where our classmates were still standing) and I felt him smile and say "Nagisa wants to go out with me"

"Me and Shizuma had a long talk you know about how my eyes won't be able to open ever again now I won't be able to see her beautiful face" Shiro said, breaking into tears and running back into the woods, Kaz was chasing after me and I cried more when I heard his uncertain and worried footsteps and again I bumped into Shizuma and landed on my butt.

"Ow! that hurt Shiro what did you do that for?" Shizuma asked, rubbing her head.

"Sorry I was running away from my friend I told you about earlier sorry Shizuma I really am," Shiro answered, apologetically.

They both stood up together and Kaz walked up, but then hind behind a tree (Which gave his appearence away) a smile crossed my face and a song she couldn't seem to remember came into her head, Kaz walked up to the two to give her a guitar and she sung and played it while Kaz danced, more footsteps came toward our direction and Moka was the first one to get there and see Kaz dance like a girl and Shizuma was surprised that Shiro could play the notes perfectly without opening her eyes and started dancing with Kaz smiling, Tsukune walked up next to Moka with Mizore clinging tightly to him and the teacher's tail wagged as she walked up and the song ended.

"That was fun Shiro I've never danced in my entire life I thank you for that experience" Shizuma said, kissing her cheek.

Holding her hand in place of that kiss Shizuma placed on her cheek, she smiled and then blushed a deep red like a strawberry, no one has ever seen her blush like that before and that was the only time they would see it too. Smelling them Shiro tilted her head turning toward them asking "What?"

"What song was that you just sung for her?" They questioned, looking at the two of us and then Kaz who seemed to have been having the time of his life making up his own girlly dance to the song.

She played it again to see Kaz could remember, but he couldn't remember either, all he knew was that she used to play it when she was depressed and it always cheered Shiro up, but this time she was still depressed and frustrated.

"Why is this happening to my again?" Shiro asked Kaz, worried rubbing her forehead, her bangs had covered her eyes and she smiled.

"I have no idea but keep playing that song until your happy again" he answered, moving quickly and grabbing her and Shizuma's arms taking their leave so that Shiro wouldn't get mad and go off the wall.

They wondered what they did to make Shiro frustrated and always depressed, but she somewhat had cheered up when Shizuma was with her and smiled and said "Thanks Kaz you just saved me from being angry"

"But your ALWAYS angry shiro that why I dragged you away you guys need some space for a while, but cheer up for me ok?" he asked, looking at Shiro all girlly and worried. Shizuma was happy to see the two of us being friendly with her, but she had often wondered why it only happened to her and no one else.


	3. Sharing the same Room

The day had finally ended and Shiro was extremely tired, Shizuma had insisted on Shiro spending the night with her and so the driver of the bus had left the four of them and they went back to the monster world, Shiro thought her paitients was running thin with the stares she had gotten when her and Kaz walked with Nagisa and Shizuma, but they looked at me with furry because Shizuma was holding my hand and a smile crossed Shiro's face and she continued to let Shizuma drag her to the room.

When they reached each other's room Shizuma looked at Shiro and smiled asking "Are you alright with this?"

"I like to go in so I can and look around or at least try to" she said, smiling turning toward Shizuma, she opened the door and guided Shiro inside and towards the bed, Tomoe was sitting there on the bed on the verge of tears and they went to see what's wrong with her, she looked at the two of them and asked "Why is Nagisa with that boy I don't understand it?"

"Well it's kind of a long story you see me and Kaz are childhood friends and..." Shiro paused because she heard Moka and Gin fighting outside so we all went to see what they were fighting about.

No one knew that we were monsters until they saw Gin in his wolf form and Moka in class S vampire form, Kaz and Shiro both had no idea that they were fighting over these humans and for the two of them (Kaz and Shiro) they transformed into our formed Shizuma had saw Shiro's true form at last and said "You look beautiful," she wasn't at all but Shiro helped Moka and sent Gin flying through the clouds and said "And he's coming back sooner or later" Moka looked at Shiro (Who's eyes were opened at that time) and asked "Why did you help me?"

"It was kinda annoying so I decided to help you out this once" Shiro answered looking around amazed, Kaz was a demon type dragon with the feet, tail, and wing and Shiro was just an S ranked wolf that had the ears and tail, she was also stronger than Moka, but wasn't going to try anything funny against Moka, Tsukune was wondering what Shiro did to make her eyes close the way they did, Kaz wasn't that interested and then the only people that realized that something was wrong with Shiro, Moka finally realized that Shiro's eyes were running blood.


	4. Shiro of The Burning Eyes

There was no possible way for Shiro to stop the blood from running or her eyes from burning, but it was nothing special at all it was natural for the Haruno's, the only problem was Shiro was almost the last one of her kind, but for the longest she had been protecting her little sisters from the time when she was little, kaz got done telling them Shiro's past they were all shocked about the whole thing.

Shizuma was almost in tears when she heard this asking,"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"We only just met Shiro wanted to tell you everything but Shiro couldn't put it into words so Kaz did it for Shiro..." She answered looking at Moka then Mizore adding "They used to call me Shiro of the burning eyes" no one knew this, but Kaz they looked at him as he said "she told me not to tell so I didn't" they walked toward him, but Nagisa stepped in front saying "You can't hurt him because of the promise he made to Shiro that's just wrong"

"We should have knew we couldn't trust them." Some of the monsters said, with a glance to them they started burning they screamed "OK OK WE WON'T SAY IT AGAIN CLOSE YOUR EYES! CLOSE YOUR EYES! AHHHHHHHH!" So I decided to closed them and the flames had vanished as well.


End file.
